


Ichirin no Hana

by xxlostinthedragonxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlostinthedragonxx/pseuds/xxlostinthedragonxx
Summary: Kai is pining after Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is almost a human. Jongin is also lurking around.Or, five times Jongin gets mistaken as Kai and the one time Kyungsoo has had enough.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 23
Kudos: 117
Collections: The GraduaXion





	Ichirin no Hana

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for 'The Gradua'Xion Fest'. 
> 
> The title is from High and Mighty Color's amazing song named 'Ichirin no Hana'. Translated, it means - a single flower, but a lot can get lost in it and Japanese is a beautiful language. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you H and F for helping me beta the fic. Without your inputs and corrections, this fic wouldn't exist.

Sweet Doh Kyungsoo.

Rolling off his name in mind, was bliss in itself. Currently, the object of Kai's agony was sitting couple of feet away from him– totally oblivious to the vampire's stares. He was reading a book in the common room of their dorm and all the emotions that Kyungsoo was experiencing was reflecting on his face.

It was all well before Kai's twin Jongin decided to join Kyungsoo with their other friends Chanyeol and Sehun. To see Kyungsoo smiling unguardedly at Jongin pierced his heart every single time.

  
Prince Kyungsoo was everything that Prince Kai, heir to the Vampiredom was not- sweet, kind, considerate and empathetic. It's been a hundred years that they have been betrothed and Kai has been waiting for the right time to bring up the wedding– but it seemed like Kyungsoo liked his brother more. He was always hanging with Jongin; laughing with him, cooking his favorite dishes, listening to music together. Kai didn't have the liberty to do so. As the heir to the Vampiredom, just like every other Crown Prince, he had duties and responsibilities – and he didn't dare showcase a single weakness.

  
It wasn't always like this. The Doh and the Kim clans were very close since the beginning and generations of children had grown up together. Kai, Kyungsoo and Jongin had been inseparable till their sixteenth year, before Kai was announced as the heir. That was when his burdens started.To be fair to Kyungsoo, he was same even now – all bright and sunny.

Kai started to notice Kyungsoo as more than a friend just after he turned thirteen.  
Kyungsoo's exposed neck or throat drove him crazy and the one time their group had gone to play in the royal poolhouse, Kai was hooked on every physical attribute of Kyungsoo and had caused a scene on multiple occasions when others had so much as dared to look at Kyungsoo for longer than necessary.

However, things had changed over the close to two hundred years of his existence and now they were the farthest from each other.  
Sometimes Kai wondered if Jongin would have suited Kyungsoo better, if Jongin should have been betrothed to Kyungsoo like the people around them seem to think over the last hundred years.

  
*

  
It was the day after their betrothal and Kai still remembers it vividly.

He was in the Royal Court to attend a session; as he walked along the corridor he could hear people murmuring. At first he thought it was for him, because as the Crown Prince he was constantly the focus of other people's attention; but when he looked around, they were not looking towards him. There was a crowd along the corridor and they were looking towards the Court gardens.

If someone asked Kai whether he was a curious person, the answer would always be 'No'. Everyone came to him, he never went to anyone. But at this moment he didn't know what  
Force dragged his feet towards the corridor and people around him separated to make way for him.

There were excited squeals at the sight of him which was pretty rare.

He heard some of the audience exclaiming 'Prince Jongin' and saw the subject of everyone's attention at the same time. It was his fiancee and his brother strolling in the gardens.

It was Kyungsoo and Jongin walking around the flower beds and cooing at the beautiful blooms. But that's not what interested him. They were holding hands and Jongin was somehow dressed in his clothes, and that's when everything clicked.

The audience around him was cheering for the Crown Prince and his fiance having a quiet date in the Court gardens. The excited squeals at seeing him made sense then. If Kai was in the garden, then they thought he was Jongin. This realization didn't make him happy at all. If anything, if people were not busy looking at the couple, they would see a dangerous frown on the heir's face and a crack in the banister.

Kai wanted to damage something. After so many years of pining after Kyungsoo, after staying away from him– it seemed like just when he thought they were finally together, something greater was working against them. He wanted to scream that he– Kai was standing here while his brother Jongin was out there– but he tried to control the anger in him. Kyungsoo was never a competition between him and Jongin. Jongin knew about his feelings and always treated Kyungsoo as his best friend and brother. However, somewhere, down in his cold heart, Kai felt a bitter feeling creeping around.

He was startled out of his zoned out state when everyone around him started cheering, His eyes landed on the couple and they were looking directly at him.

Jongin was startled looking at him, and maybe a tiny bit scared.  
Kyungsoo on the other hand, was looking towards Kai and smiling. His mouth forming the trademark heart shape and his eyes were twinkling. Whatever Kai was feeling till then washed away in that instant, because Kyungsoo was happy to see him, he had smiled. And even if the world was mistaken, Kyungsoo wasn't.

Kyungsoo knew.

  
*

Kai was running late to the most prestigious ball of that year. He was late to the event kept for him– his anniversary ball for ten years of the betrothal. Unfortunately, he had a meeting scheduled with the Were Prince and that was the utmost priority.

So when he finally made an appearance to the ball– he was announced as Prince Jongin– and that did nothing to ease his already built up frustration. If anything, he was annoyed.

He tried to find his parents. He wanted to alert them that he was going to ask his betrothed to marry him today. Finding them in the crush proved to be a menace so instead, he moved on to finds a tiny person. Kai was near the academic group with whom Kyungsoo hanged out in these parties but failed to spot him. The strains of music caught his ears and he straightened. He needed to find Kyungsoo for the first dance. He tried to move between groups of people huddled together. The first dance was already on when he reached the front.

It was as if history was repeating itself. A huge space was cleared in the middle of the room and the bright chandelier lights fell on the couple dancing elegantly. Their movements matched and they were complimenting each other beautifully. Everyone was transfixed seeing the Royal couple dancing their first dance. No one made any noise, there was only the sounds of the music, Jongin and Kyungsoo dancing.

Jongin dancing in his place.

Although Kai hated dancing, being put on display in front of the public – he was looking forward to dance with Kyungsoo. To hold Kyungsoo close to himself, to look into his deep eyes and inhale his sweet scent. Hell, he had even practiced dancing with his valet for nights – so as to not embarrass Kyungsoo – who was an excellent dancer and Kai was rusty.

Seemed like he was not needed as his brother was taking care of it for him, He fisted his hands around the necklace that he had got for Kyungsoo for the proposal; his fangs bared on their own.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the guests thought it was the Crown Prince and his  
Betrothed dancing like they were one. He had waited for years to be so close to Kyungsoo who usually kept his distance from Kai– and that to be taken away from him made him furious. Kai was not someone to wear his feelings on his face. He rarely did so – being taught from an early age about his duties and to have no weakness. The world thought that the heir to the Vampiredom was a cold man with no chink in his armor. But there was one – it was and always had been- Kyungsoo.

He cheered on autopilot when the dance finished.

Jongin and Kyungsoo spotted him first and came towards him. It looked like Jongin wanted to say something but Kyungsoo spoke first.

"Your Highness, you came."

"Of course, the ball is meant to be for us", Kai stressed on the word us.

He was surprised to see a soft blushing look on Kyungsoo. Before the shorter man could say anything, Kai thrust the necklace in Kyungsoo's hands and walked away.

  
Kai was out in the terrace which opened from the ballroom. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't sense someone approaching until the person was close to him.

"Jongin."

"Kai."

The brothers stood in silence for a long time.

Kai looking out to the beauty of the night; a strange expression on his face and Jongin looking at his twin. They were mirror twins and always had this thread connecting them. Both could sense it since they were toddlers. They stopped growing at twenty- both looked same yet they were different; and Jongin knew what was going on with his brother. He had felt a splash of darkness during the dance.

"Kai", he started again.

"Mmm hmm."

"Kyungsoo asked me to dance with him because he didn't want you to be a target of public eyes. We know you hate being watched by an audience. So I agreed."

The silence stretched for the longest period of time before Kai said, "thank you".

With that, Jongin patted his brother and moved inside.

  
*

Things have been smooth for Prince Kai. He was acknowledged as a true heir to the throne, one of the most powerful and dangerous vampire in generations. He was revered, disciplined and made astute decisions. Even though the Supreme King was still the Emperor, everyone knew it was just a matter of years before the Crown Prince inherits the Vampiredom.

Behind his public exterior, Kai was a kind and thoughtful person. Even though he was the Crown Prince which misled others to think that he was their Father's favorite and Jongin their Mother's- when in reality, it was the exact opposite.

  
His Mother was spending the day with him. This was their monthly ritual for years. Usually, they spent the day out together, but today was one of those days when Kai preferred to be in his room. They were relaxing – Kai was reading out the Queen Mother's favorite piece of poetry. She could sense her eldest was distracted.

  
Couple of hours had passed by and the Queen was still figuring how to approach Kai. They had the evening news switched on, the Prince watching a recent incident that had occurred being reported. After the report was completed he got off and moved around his room, to get a gift that he had personally bought for his Mother.

It was a first edition book by her favorite poet.

His Mother smiled at him and received the book. "Thank you, Kai."

Kai gave her an adoring look.

Both of them were surprised to hear 'Crown Prince' from the television. The news was still on and on the screen was a picture of a couple being photographed on their way to the Royal Court. It was from the day before.

Kai sighs looking at the picture. His Mother was looking at him questioningly.

"I am pretty sure that's my youngest and not my oldest, what's going on Kai?” she asked.

He shrugged before answering, "They think he is Kai. There have been a couple of instances over the last few years when the media has reported wrong."

"Sometimes it's in print, the other times on television. Always the same thing, it's my name but it’s not me. It's Jongin."

The Queen looked at her son. She hadn't noticed before but there was a bitter smile on his face.

"Do you want me to talk to your brother? Has this been bothering you a lot?"

Kai took some time before answering the question directed at him.

"I don't think they do it knowingly. It just happens. Kyungsoo started at the Court some weeks back and they are always together." He pauses. "I don't understand why Kyungsoo has been so stubborn about attending the Court. He doesn't like it. He loves being with his academic peers. I have lost the count of his degree. I just don't understand, and it's not helping. The reports are becoming frequent– their media pictures."

He doesn't outright tell his mother that this has been bothering him since the day after his betrothal.

For fifty years he has been living like this. This time he had actually asked Kyungsoo if he can stop attending at the Royal Court, but the other made such a sad face that Kai had apologized and left.

  
His mother was now standing close to him. They sat together in the elegant lounging chair and the Queen took her son's hands in hers. She knew no matter what everyone thought, Kai was a simple and soft-hearted man. He had been pining way too long after Kyungsoo.

"Kai, I don't think they do it on purpose. In fact if you ask me, Kyungsoo is actually attending the  
Court because of you; to be closer to you, now that you spend all your time holed up in that Palace."

  
They sit together for the longest time and Kai considers his Mother's words. Kyungsoo did look hurt and his mouth trembled when Kai asked him to coming to the sessions. He felt like a first rated jerk.

*

  
The media was in uproar. Social networking sites were in complete mayhem. The breaking news of the day said, "Royal Love Triangle" and with it was a picture of Kai, Kyungsoo and Jongin. The picture was one of the brothers holding Kyungsoo's hands, while the other watched them. It was an image of Jongin holding Kyungsoo's hands, Kai doesn't have that kind of privilege and he was looking at how carefree his brother and fiance were – how easily they could be together.

Funnily though the article talked about how the Crown Prince and his betrothed were so lovey-dovey while his twin was looking at them with unrequited love. Kai scoffed.

  
It had been amusing to Kai and facing this close to sixty years now, he was rarely bothered especially after the talk with his Mother. But others were not so amused. Articles were posted every second and Jongin's 'unrequited love' was being sympathized.

The best way forward would be to hold a press conference and sue for the insinuating rumors . He could hold a press conference right this minute and clear it up, but he didn't want to. Mostly because, the people in the picture knew who they were and what was going on. He was tired of always being the one to try to approach Kyungsoo.

A part of him wanted Kyungsoo to send out a message to the media. He was a Royal Prince, and his family was very powerful. Although Kyungsoo lived simply, he had a large presence as compared to his small stature. He commanded respect. So Kai knew that if Kyungsoo wants, he can easily stop this.

But Kyungsoo hadn't till then.

The Crown Prince's office was receiving a barrage of mail, calls and messages – some to even Kai himself; but they were strictly ordered to not relay any message. Kai was in his office study the entire time, biding his time.

It was close to midnight when suddenly all the articles and pictures were gone, their very existence wiped off the internet. There remained only one article posted by the Royal Communications Office. In the article, Prince Jongin had politely asked everyone to delete the posts and stated that Kyungsoo was his best friend.

Kai had smiled reading the article. Jongin had a temper and he knew his twin could sense Kai's distress over their bond. He laughed out when his eyes landed on the word polite.

His phone beeped out indicating incoming messages. There were two – one from Jongin and the other from Kyungsoo. He read Jongin's first which just said, "Fixed it" with a smile emoji. He took his time with Kyungsoo's message debating whether to read it or not; after all Kyungsoo had sent him a message on his own for the first time in a year.

Kai smiled and opened the message. The message was actually just a picture. It was an image of Kai's favorite flower which only bloomed at Kyungsoo's home.

  
*

  
Kyungsoo's journey in the Royal Court had lasted twenty years before he got bored with all the diplomacy and politics. He was an honest, straightforward person and he preferred books more than people. That is why; he was now attending courses in universities which let humans and the other kinds mix together.

Kai hadn't seen Kyungsoo for ten years after he left the Royal Court and started attending a University away from the Vampiredom capital. So when Jongin broached the subject in a Court session about gaining more experience with the humankind– Kai had jumped to the idea and immediately given his consent.

The brothers had enrolled themselves and met up with Kyungsoo.

It was the first day of their classes and Kai was in the cafeteria. Jongin had beaten him and snagged a seat next to Kyungsoo for lunch. He had to settle for a seat close to theirs to have a good view of Kyungsoo.

  
Kai didn't need to have human food and was content with just watching Kyungsoo. He looked all bright and happy – probably because he was seeing Jongin after years too.

As he looked around him – he started the feeling of unease creep around him. Students around him were looking towards were Kyungsoo and Jongin were sitting and clicking pictures of them. He heard some say, "OMG! They are so good together!!! Are they dating?" and then a voice said from beside him, "Look at them fools. They don't even know that's the Royal Couple."

  
Kai turned to look beside him and a tall skinny kid was looking at him with no expression on his face. He saw the exact moment realization dawn on him and he spluttered his drink.

"You are the Vampire Prince. Prince Jongin!"

What little happiness Kai had felt at seeing Kyungsoo after so many years fled away and was replaced with irritation.

The kid beside him spoke up again, "My seatmate is a Vampire and he told me all about the  
Royalty. He showed me pictures too!"

Kai just smiled and looked away towards the couple sitting ahead of them. It seemed like they were also aware of the surroundings. Kyungsoo's face was lowered and he was frowning. His brows were scrunched up like it does when he concentrates too hard on something or was thinking about something. His eyes slowly lingered on the other's lips, his jawline and Kyungsoo was looking better than ever. His eyes took him to Kyungsoo's neck and Kai had a sudden yearning. That was when he caught the glitter. Something was around Kyungsoo's neck and it was shining.

  
Kai was looking intensely at Kyungsoo and the other chose the exact moment to look up at him.

  
There was a pendant hanging around Kyungsoo's neck. Something Kai was very familiar with. It was the same necklace he had gifted the smaller one on the night of the ball.

*

  
The last couple of days haven't gone well for Kai. Since the day he was sitting in common room and watching Kyungsoo till today– he hasn't been able to approach his betrothed, and that was putting him into a gloomy mood. He had been away from the University for the last few year, primarily because he had needed to return to the Court. He was back now, with intent to ask Kyungsoo to marry him. He was tired of the stalemate – of waiting.

  
His phone beeped with an incoming message.

"GRADUATION PARTY ON 25th. ATTENDANCE MANDATORY." And, with a bucket load of other details about the event.

He groaned while reading the message. He wasn't able to ask Kyungsoo for one thing, and now there was another just 2 days away. He debated if he should ask Kyungsoo out to the dorm garden and pop the question.

He was talking to himself if he should make the place pretty too – he was sure he will get permission if he requested and Kyungsoo loved pretty things. He was drowning in his own thoughts when the knock came.

Kai frowned because it was pretty rare for anyone to come knock at his way; especially when he had just returned.

It was Kyungsoo.

Kai looked at him intensely before inviting him in.

  
Kyungsoo kept on looking at him with his most sincere expression for a good two minutes before he said, "You got the notification about the party, right?"

"Yes."

"I read this, this year and it seems appropriate for us. If the mountain will not come to Muhammad, then Muhammad must go to the mountain."

When Kai didn't say anything, Kyungsoo continued, "So here I am. At your door- This is my last year here and I am going back home. So I want you to come with me to the party."

"Kyungsoo, I always go when I know you are there."

Kyungsoo's expression eased a bit and he said, "Well then, it's a date. Pick me up from my room."

And before Kai could react, Kyungsoo was gone.

Two days had gone by flash and Kai was standing in front of Kyungsoo's room. He was draped in one of his signature Crown Prince Suits, maroon velvet and gold trimmings.

He was about to knock - however, the door was opened before he could actually do so.

Kyungsoo was standing there– and he looked even more handsome than their betrothal night. He was decked up in black and gold, the family color of the Doh's and he had even gelled up his hair. There on his lapel was a boutonnière - the single bloom being the one that was Kai's favorite.

Kai smiled. He offered his hand and Kyungsoo closed the door and took it. It had been more than fifty years that Kai had held Kyungsoo.

"You are looking good."

"You cleaned up pretty well too."

The first hour of the party had gone well. Kai and Kyungsoo had a good time, they talked a lot and he met a lot of Kyungsoo's friends too. They seemed a bit surprised though. As if.... but Kai didn't want to go there. Today was one of his happiest days. Or so he thought.

It all began when Jongin made an appearance. The students were surprised to see two of them and especially Jongin alone. Whispers started and it slowly grew loud.

"If Prince Kai is coming now, then who is it with Prince Kyungsoo?"

"Why are there two of them?"

"I thought he was with the other one."

Jongin had made his way towards them by then and hugged his brother. But nothing could suppress the rage that was building in him. His fangs were out before he knew it and he was sporting a murderous expression. The crowd started to move away from them in fear.

That's when he felt someone hold his hand. It was Kyungsoo. He held his hand and eyed Kai and that spoke volumes. He felt the rage go down as fast as it had come.

Kyungsoo was moving away towards the center and he had, by some miracle, got hold of a mic.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, I am pretty sure you know me by now. I have been a permanent resident over here."

"I know I have never been formally introduced. I am Prince Doh Kyungsoo and I am betrothed to the Crown Prince, Kim Kai." And with that, the last part was directed towards Kai. There was uproar of surprise and exclamation.

"Oh and just so you know, the one who made a late entrance is Prince Jongin, the Crown Prince's twin brother."

  
Kai was grinning from ear to ear. The evening had gone really well after that and he had stuck to Kyungsoo like glue. They were with Kyungsoo and Jongin's friends and Kai had been welcomed like a longtime friend. It was fun and he and Kyungsoo held hands all the time. Kyungsoo even blushed each time Kai caught him staring at the heir.

There was an announcement for the first dance and Kai looked at Kyungsoo and asked, "Would you do the honour of dancing with me?"

Kyungsoo immediately answered in negative which burst Kai's bubble. But in the next instant, he was holding Kai and they were walking to one of the secluded corners popped up for couples.

"Kyungsoo!"

"I don't want to put you in the misery of dancing Kai. That's why I said no and brought you out here."

"It's okay; I don't mind dancing with you."

Kyungsoo pouted. "And, all these years I kept on planning how to avoid dances so that you are not bothered."

  
They both laughed out loud.

  
"Kyungsoo."

"Hmmm?"

"I have been meaning to ask you for some time. Will you marry me on our two hundredth birthday?"

"Kai!!!"

"What??" Kai gulped.

"I thought you would never ask."

  
With that, Kyungsoo tiptoed and leaned towards his betrothed, his Prince – and slowly started kissing him. Kai wasted no time and held Kyungsoo tightly and lifted him up a little. Their tongues snaked together and Kyungsoo's scent was driving him mad.

  
Kai had waited for what felt like an eternity to kiss Kyungsoo. And he had no plans to stop for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a good read. I had the outline written weeks back but didn't actually get time to write it down in the middle of all the adulting that life is throwing my way. This fic is close to my heart and I hope you got all the subtle hints I left along the way. In a way, the graduation theme here is majorly based on their relationship than the actual graduation event.  
> Please support the authors with kudos and comments. Thank you again for reading this piece.


End file.
